And Then There Were None
by Hyori Sagi
Summary: Mereka diambil secara acak dan mendapatkan tiket liburan ke sebuah vila di suatu pulau 'bermasalah'. Namun, bukan liburan menyenangkan yang mereka dapat melainkan satu per satu dari mereka mulai berguguran. Multi Chap.


**And Then There Were None**

**Disclimer**: Hetalia Axis Powers®Hidekaz Himaruya

And Then There Where None novel®Agatha Christie

And Then There Where None fict®Hyori Sagi

**Summary:** Mereka diambil secara acak dan mendapatkan tiket liburan ke sebuah vila di suatu pulau 'bermasalah'. Namun, bukan liburan menyenangkan yang mereka dapat melainkan satu per satu dari mereka mulai berguguran.

**Rated:** T.

**Warning: **Mengandung beberapa adegan berdarah dan pembunuhan di chapter-chapter berikutnya dan juga mungkin OOC pada beberapa tokoh. Multi Chap!

**A/N:** Fict ini terinspirasi dari novel karangan penulis terkemuka, Agatha Christie sang ratu misteri. Isi cerita telah dirombak disana-sini secara total, sehingga jika merasa tidak nyaman, tidaksuka, atau sebagainya dan jika sangat berbeda dari aslinya, saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena saya tidaklah lebih baik dari beliau –jelas saja. Kastanya berbeda~-. (Saya hanya menyadur inti ceritanya, bukan semuanya a.k.a copas, dayo~)

Ok, enjoy it! 'w'b

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"**Terkumpul"**

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

_Tap, tap, tap_

Suara sepatu beradu dengan tanah terdengar begitu mengganggu di telinga seorang pemuda bermata biru. Sesekali ia merutuki sepatu-nya yang selalu menimbulkan suara meski ia telah memelankan langkahnya. Disisirnya rambut pirang pucatnya yang sedikit berantakan karena hembusan angin begitu dilihatnya tempat tujuan yang ia tuju sudah di depan mata, sebuah cafe favorit-nya sejak masih di sekolah menengah dulu. Diliriknya sekitar ketika telah masuk ke dalamnya, 'tak banyak berubah' gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Manik biru cemerlangnya bergerak liar mencari seseorang yang sudah membuat janji dengannya sehari yang lalu, seorang pemuda mediterania berambut cokelat dan bertopeng. Entahlah, ia tidak kenal padanya. Namun ia mengaku bahwa ia adalah teman seangkatannya di sekolah menengah dulu. Meski tidak dapat mengingatnya, si pemuda Arya itu tetap menerima janji orang asing itu.

_Pluk_

Sebuah tangan berwarna kecokelatan mendarat di bahu bidang sang pemuda serius itu. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang dan di dapatinya seorang pemuda yang ia cari tengah tersenyum riang padaku.

"Hei. Mencariku, heh?" tanyanya seraya menggiring pemuda Arya tersebut ke sebuah meja kosong dekat jendela. Ia segera duduk dan memangku wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Segeralah duduk. Ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan." Ucapnya ketika melihat pemuda Arya itu tak kunjung mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi.

"Tak usah basa-basi. Langsung pada intinya saja." Jawab si pemuda itu seraya mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan pemuda bertopeng itu.

"Ludwig Beilschmit?"

"Ya."

"Aku yakin kau pasti lupa padaku. Tapi itu tidak penting. Disini aku ingin mengadakan penawaran padamu." pemuda Mediterania itu berkata dengan serius. Senyum riangnya telah menguap bersamaan dengan dimulainya percakapan itu.

"Katakan."

"Jadi aku ingin kau..."

**II**

**.**

**.**

"Surat?"

"Ya. Untuk anda."

"Tumben. Dari siapa?"

"Saya kurang tahu. Itu bukan hak saya untuk mengetahuinya. Saya hanya berkewajiban mengantar surat tersebut pada anda."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih." Setelah itu, sang pengantar surat pergi meninggalkan kliennya yang masih terbingung-bingung menatap surat di tangannya. Dibaliknya surat itu dan dilihatnya nama pengirim surat tersebut,

"Mr. Owen?"

**III**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Seorang pemuda China tengah menatap indahnya langit sore dari teras rumahnya ketika seorang pemuda Asia lainnya yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata orang Asia, datang dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah pemuda China tersebut.

"Ada hal bagus yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, daze~" serunya riang sambil berlari mendekati teras tersebut. Dan si pemuda China itu hanya mengernyitkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti.

**IV**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Suara derum mobil terdengar begitu indah di telinga seorang pemuda berambut pirang kecokelatan yang duduk di kursi kemudi sebuah mobil mewah 'limited edition'. Kepalanya terangguk-angguk nikmat mengikuti irama dentum musik yang ia dengar dari pemutar musik di mobilnya. Matanya menatap santai jalanan yang ia lalui. Tak peduli berapa banyak orang yang mengumpat kesal karena ulahnya yang menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi, ia tetap memacu terus laju mobilnya. Baginya bisa merasakan hembusan angin yang mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan brutal adalah sebuah kesenangan tersendiri. Senyum riang yang terkadang terkesan sombong dan idiot, terpatri di bibir merahnya.

"Sesekali Hero sepertiku kan juga harus mendapat libur. Nahahaha!" ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Diraihnya sebuah surat yang sudah agak kusut dari jok sebelahnya dan dibacanya kembali isi surat tersebut.

"Pulau Negro. Hm... Menarik juga. Pasti menantang, dan Hero sepertiku akan sangat dibutuhkan disana. Oh yeah!" diremasnya surat tersebut dan dilemparnya dengan asal ke jok sebelahnya. Lalu dengan tawa yang membahana, diinjaknya lagi gas lebih dalam.

**V**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"Huuuaaaa~! Aku lelah sekali, Nes~ Tiap hari berkutat di meja kerja terus~!" keluh seorang gadis cantik berambut cokelat panjang bergelombang pada teman perempuan di depannya. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya ke belakang sambil mengeluh lelah. Gadis di depannya menyahuti keluhan gadis berbunga di rambut tersebut.

"Sama sepertimu, Eli. Aku juga lelah seharian memberi privat pada anak-anak itu." Sahutnya sambil menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut yang terlepas dari ikatannya. Manik hitam legamnya memandang bosan ke luar jendela. Kulit sawo matangnya tampak bersinar di bawah terpaan sinar matahari sore.

"Bagaimana kalau kita liburan?" usul gadis berbunga tersebut. Perempuan berambut kuncir ekor kuda itu langsung menoleh ke arah temannya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Boleh juga. Kebetulan aku baru dapat tiket liburan gratis dari seorang teman.

**VI**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang kotor dan beralis tebal duduk di sebuah halte dengan mata terkantuk-kantuk. Berulang kali ia menguap dan melirik jam tangannya. Sudah seperempat jam ia menunggu bus disitu, namun tak ada satu pun yang berhenti. Pasti selalu penuh. Padahal ia harus mengejar kapal yang akan berangkat sejam lagi. Sambil menunggu, di cek-nya kembali barang bawaannya. 'Alat medis, obat-obatan darurat, pakaian, peralatan mandi. Hm... Sepertinya lengkap.' Batinnya seraya menutup kembali tas tentengnya. Ia menatap menerawang ke seberang jalan sambil berpikir bimbang, 'haruskah aku kesana? Kudengar disana berbahaya. Tapi ini tugas. Dan bayarannya juga cukup tinggi. Tunggu, tunggu. Tapi bisa jadi nyawa taruhannya...' Tepat ketika ia tengah menimbang-nimbang kembali keputusan yang harus ia ambil, sebuah bus berhenti tepat di halte tersebut, dan kosong. Si pemuda makin gelagapan ketika menyadari bahwa ia tak punya cukup banyak waktu lagi untuk berpikir. Ia harus mengambil keputusan sekarang juga.

**VII**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Beberapa orang tampak bergerombol di dekat sebuah kapal motor berukuran cukup besar. Orang-orang tersebut saling diam tak bertegur sapa. Hanya dua orang perempuan yang saling berbincang di antara mereka. Sisanya sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

"Kapan kita akan berangkat, da~?" seorang pemuda berbadan raksasa dan berkulit pucat bertanya pada nahkoda yang tengah menaikkan barang bawaan para penumpang tersebut. Mata violet-nya memancarkan keramahan. Namun aura dirinya memancarkan aura tak bersahabat.

"Kudengar sepuluh orang yang akan berlibur disana." Sahut pemuda berambut pirang rapi dan berbadan kekar. Manik biru-nya memancarkan keseriusan. Berbeda dengan pemuda bermata violet tadi.

"Sepuluh? Satu, dua, tiga... Ini baru tujuh orang." Imbuh gadis berambut cokelat panjang bergelombang. Di rambutnya terselip mahkota bunga yang membuatnya bertambah cantik.

"Berarti harus menunggu tiga lagi, aru." Komentar pemuda Asia berkuncir yang berdiri dekat tangga masuk kapal. Matanya memandang tak suka begitu mendengar pernyataan gadis berambut cokelat itu.

"Tidak. Hanya satu orang lagi kok. Dua orang lainnya telah berada di villa sejak dua hari yang lalu. Kudengar mereka diberi amanah untuk mengurus kalian selama liburan." Timpal si nahkoda yang akhirnya menggabungkan diri ke dalam obrolan itu.

"Pelayan?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam legam dan bermata monochrome sayu. Tutur katanya yang amat santun dan suaranya yang tenang juga lembut, ditambah wajahnya yang rupawan, berhasil membuat orang-orang yang baru pertama kali melihatnya mengira dia adalah seorang perempuan.

"Bukan. Sepertinya mereka juga tamu. Namun mereka diberi kepercayaan lebih untuk mengurus tamu lainnya." Jawab si nahkoda. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara derum halus mobil yang mendekat. Dan tak lama kemudian, munculah seorang pemuda berambut pirang kecokelatan dengan mobil mewahnya yang tanpa atap. Semuanya memandang terpesona ke arah pemuda itu. Pemuda itu bagaikan seorang dewa yang turun ke bumi. Tampan dan kaya. Masih muda pula. Bahkan salah satu diantara mereka beranggapan bahwa pemuda itu mungkin memiliki jiwa dan raga abadi.

"Nah, itu dia orangnya. Baiklah, kita bisa langsung berangkat."

.

.

.

"_Sepuluh anak Negro berkumpul..."_

.

.

.

**#Tsuzuku#**

Ya ampun... Fict macam apa ini~? *pundung* Gagal sangat~! D'X

Ehem... Ok, saya tidak mau membuat readers terlalu lama membaca ocehan saya, jadi... Fict ini terinspirasi dari sebuah novel hebat karangan seorang penulis jenius pada era perang dunia kedua. Beliau adalah... #sound effect tegang *ditimpuk* Agatha Christie~ (mohon maaf bila ada penulisan nama dan gelar yang salah. #dilempar). Ketika membaca novel karangannya, tiba-tiba terbesit sebuah ide untuk membuat fict yang berinti ceritakan sama seperti novel beliau. Bagi yang sudah baca, mungkin sudah tahu akhirnya. Tapi sebisa mungkin saya rubah total dari awal sampai akhir (kecuali inti cerita). Segitu saja ocehan saya. Mohon maaf bila masih –sangat- banyak typo bertebaran dan pemilihan diksi yang kurang tepat. Semua manusia punya kekurangan, bung #nepuk-nepuk pundak tetangga.

Ok, akhir kata, terima kasih kepada semua readers yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fict ini. Dan tambahan terima kasih bagi yang menyempatkan diri meninggalkan review disini~ XD

Arigatou gozaimasu~

Sign,

Hyori Sagi.


End file.
